


Alright?

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Ian wants a party.Mickey's horny.Trevor's goes deep.Read the note for trigger warnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love+it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Love%2Bit), [HorrorOfTheMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorOfTheMuse/gifts).



> TW: It's sex with a trans male so possible trigger for genital dysphoria
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> "How about one where Mickey fucks Trevor and tells him he loves him and they contemplate leaving Ian? Could lead to a happy ending with 3some. ;)"
> 
> "Hey could you do one with Ian and Trevor arguing over who gets to fuck Mickey first, and Mickey just loving it? Thanks!"
> 
> I have a feeling that this wasn't quite what you had in mind but hopefully it works!

"No. Not in my fucking house." Mickey muttered, plopping onto the living room couch.

"C'mon. It's just a little party, what's wrong with that?" Ian pouted, sitting beside Mickey.

"I told you, my house, my rules. Rule number 1: No parties."

"So, if I threw a party at my house you'd be okay with that?" Ian teased.

Mickey frowned, looking at his ankle monitor. "Don't care." Mickey muttered.

"Hey. Stop messing with him." Trevor said, slouching in one of the armchairs.

"I like you." Mickey told Trevor. "You, not so much." Mickey said looking at Ian.

"Yeah, well, let's see if you still like him once he finds out about your secrets." Ian said, grinning.

"What secrets?" Trevor asked, intrigued.

"Like how I get Mickey to do whatever I want." Ian was slowly crawling towards Mickey on the couch.

"Gallagher, no. Stop." Mickey said, putting his feet up to stop Ian from advancing any further.

Trevor sat up a bit, curious to see what was going to happen.

"Gallagher! Fuck, I said stop it!"

Ian grabbed Mickey and pushed him against the seat of the couch. Straddling him and holding him down with an arm across his chest.

Mickey frowned and pushed against Ian's hold, flipping the two of them off the couch and onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Trevor exclaimed, getting up to help.

Ian flipped them once again, Mickey's body hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Trevor paused, deciding to see what was gonna happen.

Ian and Mickey carried on wrestling on the floor, loud grunts filling the air together with the sound of bodies hitting the hardwood beneath them.

"Um.. guys?" Trevor said.

Ian flipped them over one last time before straddling Mickey with one knee wedged high up Mickey's crotch and one hand against Mickey's chest, holding him down.

Trevor's eyebrow rose. "What are you doing?"

"He gets off on being pushed around and held down and shit." Ian grinned. "Mick?"

Mickey started rutting against Ian's thigh.

"Shit." Trevor muttered.

"Mickey, can we please have the party?"

Mickey moaned when Ian put more pressure against his crotch.

"Mickey." Ian said again, trying to get Mickey's attention.

"Yes." Mickey muttered.

"Yes to what?"

"Whatever you fucking want." Mickey moaned, grinding against Ian's thigh.

Ian triumphantly grinned.

"Fuck me." Mickey breathed.

"Shit." Trevor muttered. He's never seen Mickey like this. So horny and so fucking gone. "Can I?" Trevor asked, hands already flying towards his fly.

"What, no. I was gonna fuck him. Hey, stop that!" Ian frowned when he noticed Trevor taking his clothes off.

"C'mon, Ian. Just let me go first." Trevor said, not taking his eyes off of Mickey.

"No. Stop, no." Ian said, pushing Trevor away from Mickey.

"Jesus Christ!" Mickey muttered. "What you gonna play fucking rock paper scissors to find out who goes first?"

Trevor turned to Ian. "C'mon man, you've had him for what, 5 years?"

Ian frowned, not wanting to give in.

Trevor pouted. "Please?"

Ian held off for another couple of seconds before sighing. "Fine."

Trevor grinned and dropped a kiss on Ian's lips.

Mickey burst out laughing. "Karma's a fucking bitch, huh, Gallagher?"

"What?" Ian had this extremely confused look on his face.

"Just a fucking pout and he got you wrapped around his fucking finger." Mickey chuckled while trying to take off all his clothes.

Ian's eyes grew in realization and he sent a wave of accusing looks towards Trevor.

Trevor chuckled. "You're cute when you're clueless."

"Fuck off." Ian muttered.

Once Mickey and Trevor were completely naked, Mickey took pity on Ian. "Ey. C'mere. I'll suck you off."

That definitely got Ian's attention. "What?"

"What's the point of having two hot boyfriends if I don't get spitroasted once in a while?" Mickey smirked.

"Fuck." Ian breathed.

"Fair point." Trevor muttered.

Mickey stepped over to the coffee table and got on his hands and knees on top.

"Fuck, where's the lube?" Trevor looked around the living area.

Ian shrugged, helping Trevor find it.

Mickey rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Trevor by his harness. He pushed and pull to position Trevor in front of him. Mickey took Trevor's whole dick into his mouth, covering every inch with his saliva.

"Fuck." Trevor couldn't keep his eyes off of where Mickey's lips met his dick.

Once it was wet enough, Mickey released Trevor's dick, patting Trevor's ass as he went by. "Gallagher, you're up."

Trevor took his position behind Mickey. He spat on his hand and pushed a finger against Mickey's hole.

Mickey licked the tip of Ian's cock, closing his lips on the head and sucking gently, swallowing the pre-come.

Ian moaned, running his hand through Mickey's hair.

Trevor now had three fingers going in and out of Mickey's hole. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his dick against the hole before slowly pushing in.

Mickey paused a little, getting used to the feeling.

"Hey, slow down." Ian said.

"He's okay?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, just slow down a bit." Ian held Mickey's cheek, rubbing his thumb against Mickey's jawbone.

Trevor reached for Mickey's cock and started pumping it while inserting himself inch by inch.

Mickey resumed sucking Ian's dick taking it deeper and deeper with every bob of his head.

Once Trevor has bottomed out, Mickey moved so he can fuck himself on Trevor's cock.

Trevor grabbed Mickey's hips to stop him from moving before taking control and thrusting into Mickey.

Ian grinned and did the same on his end. Ian placed both hands on either side of Mickey's face. "This okay?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded, or at least tried to.

Ian then proceeded to fuck Mickey's face.

"Fuck, Mick. You're so fucking hot, damn." Trevor grunted, slamming into Mickey, hitting his prostate.

Mickey moaned around Ian's cock.

"Fuck!" Ian echoed the moan. "Do that again." Ian told Trevor.

Trevor kept his eyes on Ian and he pulled out and slammed back into Mickey hitting that same spot.

Mickey let out a deeper moan, vibrating around Ian's very sensitive cock.

"Fuck, 'mnear." Ian panted.

Mickey tightened his mouth around Ian's cock and sucked harder, licking along the way.

Ian's whole body tensed and Mickey knew he was near. Mickey took Ian as deep as he can. Just when the tip hit the back of Mickey's throat, Trevor hit Mickey prostate causing him to moan around Ian, sending Ian off the edge.

Mickey swallowed every single drop and sucked Ian dry before letting him go. Mickey then slid off of Trevor's cock, getting off of the coffee table.

"Hey, wait you're not yet done." Trevor protested.

Mickey just smirked and pushed Trevor towards one of the armchairs.

Trevor looked at Ian, silently asking for an explanation but Ian just shrugged from his spot on the couch.

Trevor fell on the couch and could only watch Mickey kneel before him.

Mickey looked up towards Trevor silently asking for permission.

"You- you want to-" Trevor stammered, realizing what Mickey was asking.

"Wanna make you feel good."

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I'm fine."

Mickey stayed put, not wanting to do anything Trevor wasn't comfortable with.

"Go for it."

Mickey reached for the harness, unlocking it and sliding it down Trevor's legs. He gently pushed Trevor's legs apart before burying his head in Trevor's crotch.

"Fuck." Trevor moaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Mickey was so fucking good. He was already so damn wet and keyed up from fucking Mickey and watching Ian that it wasn't gonna take much to push him over the edge. "Keep going, Mick."

Mickey kept going. He savored the tastes of Ian and Trevor mixing in his mouth. His own cock throbbing and begging for attention but he'll deal with that later. For now, he wanted to keep Trevor moaning.

Trevor tensed up, and after a few moments, came with a loud "Fuck!"

Mickey licked everything up, replacing the Trevor's come with his own saliva. Then, he moved back and gave Trevor back his harness.

"Thanks." Trevor muttered, still dazed.

"Fuck, Mick." Ian muttered as he crawled down from the sofa and took Mickey in his mouth. It didn't take too long before Mickey was shooting his load down Ian's throat.

~

"The fuck has gotten into you?" Trevor muttered, kissing Mickey's lips before moving to lay on Mickey's chest.

They were all sprawled out on the floor passing a joint back and forth.

Mickey shrugged. "Been wanting to do that for a while." Mickey held out the joint towards Ian and frowned when Ian didn't move. Mickey got up on his elbows to check on Ian and smiled fondly when he saw the redhead sound asleep on Trevor's stomach.

"Looks like you wore him out." Trevor chuckled, running his hand through Ian's hair.

"He wasn't like that before. Coulda gone for fucking hours." Mickey blew the smoke out before passing the joint to Trevor.

"Mick?"

"Hm?"

"If we met before, you think we coulda gotten together?"

"What, before Ian?" Mickey chuckled. "Fuck no."

Trevor frowned, "Why not?"

"I was so deep in the fucking closet, it's not even funny."

"Well, what about now. Like if Ian wasn't in the picture." Trevor muttered.

Mickey frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing."

Mickey scoffed. "You're not as subtle as you think."

Trevor sighed. "It's not important."

"Ey, c'mon. This shit's passed out. It's just you and me." Mickey raised his head to look into Trevor's eyes.

"I was just wondering if Ian wasn't in the picture, if you'd still hang around me or whatever."

"Course, I would."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're cool. Wouldn't mind hanging with you."

"That's not what I meant." Trevor frowned, grabbing the joint from Mickey.

"What do you mean?"

"Like if Ian wasn't here and I asked you to be my boyfriend, would you say yes?"

Mickey froze. "Are you asking me to leave Ian?"

"No! No, no, no."

"Cause I ain't doing that shit."

Trevor let out a frustrated sigh. "I just wanted to know if you're here cause of Ian and I came with the package so you're just dealing with me. Or if you actually, y'know, like me." Trevor shrugged, trying to play it cool.

Mickey saw through it though. The insecurity in Trevor's eyes. He recognized it cause he was so fucking sure that he had that same look in his own eyes. Whenever it was past Mickey's curfew and Ian and Trevor were still out, he'd stay at home convinced that they've already left him. Mickey was so convinced that they were never coming back and Mickey was alone again. He felt that exact insecurity every time Ian and Trevor shared a joke he didn't understand. Mickey would just sit there wondering when they would realize what a waste of time Mickey was and leave. He knew how much it hurt living with the insecurity and he'd be damned if Trevor had to live with that burden for a minute longer.

Mickey carefully got up, moving Trevor's head from his chest to the floor. "Hey, 'course I like you." Mickey leaned forward and kissed Trevor. "You're hot as fuck and funny and you're nicer to me than he is." Mickey's smile faltered when he saw that Trevor wasn't convinced.

Mickey sighed. He wasn't good with words so he just closed his eyes and kissed Trevor with everything he can give. He cupped Trevor's cheek, deepening the kiss. He hoped to convey everything that he wanted to say, everything that he didn't know how to put into words.

Mickey ended the kiss. "Yes, I like you. A lot. I don't know if I love you. Not yet. Someday, maybe. But for now, I want you to know that you're not just a plus-one that Ian brought along, okay? You're-" Fuck. Mickey was frustratedly looking for any fucking word to make Trevor smile again. "You're important to me, alright?" Mickey settled with that.

Trevor felt a sudden warmth bloom within his stomach. He couldn't help the gigantic smile that appeared on his face. "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts for this verse. Just comment!


End file.
